Enfin chez soi
by Nanthana14
Summary: Une fic qui prend place au début de la saison 4 lorsque Neal rentre à New York en compagnie de Peter. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il est heureux de se retrouver à nouveau chez lui...


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Une fic qui prend place au début de la saison 4 lorsque Neal rentre à New York en compagnie de Peter. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il est heureux de se retrouver à nouveau chez lui.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Enfin chez soit**_

Le paradoxe fut qu'après les interminables heures d'avion pour rentrer du Cap Vert, ce fut le trajet en voiture depuis l'aéroport le plus pénible à vivre pour Neal. Retrouver New York lui faisait plaisir mais, il était totalement épuisé. Il aurait voulu que le FBI lui donne la clé d'une chambre, n'importe où, même dans cet abominable hôtel Empire pour qu'il trouve enfin un lit dans lequel se recroqueviller et dormir pendant plusieurs jours même s'il était conscient que ce serai plutôt quelques heures seulement. Debout à côté de lui, Peter dut voir son épuisement puisqu'il posa une main sur le dos de Neal pour le guider jusqu'au bâtiment du FBI. En le voyant claudiquer en grimaçant, il passa même un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui en murmurant.

\- Allez, encore une demi-heure et je te promets que tu pourras vraiment te reposer.

Neal hôcha la tête et monta dans l'ascenseur. La tête lui tourna un peu et il ferma les yeux en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Peter. Sa jambe lui faisait encore mal et il se sentait patraque. Peter le regarda faire et lui accorda quelques secondes avant de le secouer doucement.

\- Allez Neal.

Le jeune homme se redressa en souriant et la porte s'ouvrit à l'étage du bureau des Cols Blancs de New York. Neal marqua un temps d'arrêt en se demandant ce qui l'attendait puis se dirigea vers les portes en verre. Il entra dans le bureau et se détacha de Peter pour essayer de cacher sa blessure à la jambe. Son ami le laissa faire, bien conscient que le jeune homme n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. En revanche, Neal reçu un accueil auquel il ne s'attendait pas. En effet, il fut accueillit par un flot de bonjour et des sourires comme il n'en aurait jamais imaginé. Tous les agents de la division semblaient heureux de le revoir. La petite secrétaire vint même lui déposer un baiser sur la joue pour fêter son retour. Neal sourit et Peter prit un air faussement exaspéré, comme il savait si bien le faire, en disant à tout le monde en haussant le ton.

\- Bon, c'est bon… Ce n'est quand même pas une rock star.

\- Non, c'est mieux que ça, dit Diana en s'approchant pour lui donner une accolade sincère.

Neal fut suprit et se laissa faire, heureux lui aussi de la retrouver. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait choisi de l'aider à échapper à Kramer et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de la remercier. La tape dans le dos dont le gratifia Jones fut plus virile mais son sourire tout aussi chaleureux.

\- On peut dire que tu nous auras fait peur, dit l'ancien Marines, visiblement ravi de retrouver l'ancien escroc.

Neal sourit.

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire Jones.

Un coup d'œil à la salle le fit sourire lorsque le jeune homme se rendit compte que son bureau était très exactement comme avant qu'il soit obligé de fuir. Diana suivit son regard et sourit.

\- Nous savions tous que tu reviendrais.

\- Où plutôt que Peter t'attraperai, ajouta Jones. Il en est à combien maintenant, 3, 4 ou 5 à zéro.

Neal sourit. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il était heureux d'être là… Tout simplement… C'était étrange pour un escroc comme lui, mais ce bureau lui avait manqué. Neal était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand Peter le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans la salle de pause pour l'extraire de l'agitation ambiante. Neal le remercia intérieurement et se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé. Il se laissa tomber assis dessus et Peter lui servit un verre d'eau avant de lui tendre. Il nota que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement ainsi que la profonde fatigue sur son visage trop pâle. Neal avait besoin de repos. Il le regarda boire et lui prit le verre des mains en lui souriant.

\- J'ai un certain nombe de papiers à voir avec Hughes, je ne pense pas en avoir longtemps mais, tu devrais t'allonger un peu sur ce canapé et fermer les yeux en m'attendant je viendrais te chercher si j'ai besoin de toi pour une raison ou une autre.

\- Je te remercie mais je préfère attendre, dit Neal en lui souriant et en fermant les poings pour s'arrêter de trembler.

Peter se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui et posa une main sur son genou gauche.

\- Ecoute… Collins est partit directement pour Washington avec Mac Leish pour se faire mousser auprès des grands patrons et réclamer sa médaille. Tu ne risques plus rien. Les personnes présentes dans ce bureau sont toutes tes amis. Tu as vu comment elles t'on accueillit ? Tu es chez toi là Neal. Tu n'as pas d'ennemis ici… Tu n'es pas blanc, tu es translucide. Je sais que le voyage a été long et douloureux. Dors un peu le temps que je règle les derniers détails.

Neal hocha doucement la tête.

\- D'accord…

Peter se leva et regarda le jeune homme se laisser basculer sur le côté en faisant attention à sa jambe. Il ferma les yeux et ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir. Peter l'observa quelques instants, pour s'assurer que sa respiration était calme et régulière, puis il enleva sa veste pour lui déposer sur les épaules avant de sortir de la pièce.

...

Peter mit presque une heure à terminer les papiers avec Hughes. Puis, il revint vers Neal. Debout en train de boire un café, Diana observait le jeune homme endormi. Elle se tourna vers Peter.

\- Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Il est livide et j'ai l'impression qu'il a un peu de fièvre.

\- Il a besoin d'un bon jour de repos et d'un médecin pour soigner sa jambe, dit Peter.

\- De plusieurs jours de repos, renchérit Diana. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

Peter sourit et lui montra le traceur qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Retour à la normal. Au moins pour Neal.

\- Et vous patron ?

\- Moi je saurais à quelle sauce je vais être mangé que lundi, alors profitons du week-end !

Peter s'approcha de Neal et le secoua doucement.

\- Hey Neal ! Allez, réveille-toi.

Neal cligna des yeux et se redressa en grimaçant. Dormir un peu avait fait du bien à sa fatigue, mais il avait encore mal.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je te ramène à la maison, dit-il en lui montrant son traceur.

Le jeune homme sourit et lui tendit son pied gauche pour qu'il lui attache. Peter le fit et lui tendit la main.

\- Allez, viens, tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- On va où ?

\- Je te l'ai dit à la maison !

\- En prison ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu considérais la prison comme ta maison. Non, je te ramène chez toi.

\- Mais chez moi, bredouilla Neal. Chez June ?

\- Oui, à moins que tu ne préfères l'hôtel Empire ?

\- Non, bien sûr mais... les Marshalls ont acceptés ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Mais, dit Neal hésitant. Je me suis enfuis, alors est-ce que June…

\- Elle t'attend avec impatience. A mon avis, elle est à deux doigts de venir te chercher elle-même ici.

Peter sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le montra à Neal.

\- Elle m'a déjà appelé trois fois !

Neal sourit. June l'attendait, il allait vraiment rentrer à la maison. Devant cette simple constatation, toute une partie de sa fatigue sembla s'envoler et le jeune homme se sentit heureux.

...

La voiture de Peter se gara devant la maison de June. Neal la regarda avec un air étrange et son ami lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Neal. Tout va bien.

\- Et si, elle ne voulait plus de moi chez elle ?

\- Ça, il n'y a pas de risques. Cette femme t'aime. Elle a été bouleversée par ton départ.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

\- Je sais… Nous le savons tous tu sais… Allez viens, le coupa Peter en sortant de la voiture.

Neal ouvrit à son tour la portière et se leva en grimaçant. Inquiet, Peter passa un bras sous son épaule pour le retenir.

\- C'est bon ?

\- Oui… Répondit Neal en serrant les dents.

Peter comprit qu'il avait mal et se sentit coupable de ne pas l'avoir emmené voir un médecin depuis leur arrivée.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller voir de médecin ?

\- Non, merci Peter. Je veux juste m'écrouler sur un lit et dormir au moins plusieurs jours.

Peter sourit et Neal posa une main sur le bras de son ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour marcher avant de prendre en boitant la direction de la maison de June. Il allait rentrer chez lui… chez lui… C'était vraiment le terme qui lui venait directement à l'esprit quand il grimpa le perron de la maison de June. Pour la première fois de sa vie, cette femme lui avait donné un vrai foyer. Un endroit dont il pouvait partir mais, qui serai toujours là à son retour. Neal frappa timidement avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans le hall. Il avait fait à peine trois pas que June couru dans sa direction avec un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Neal s'immobilisa et lui rendit, touché qu'elle soit aussi heureuse de le revoir. La vieille dame écarta les bras et Neal se pencha pour qu'elle puisse le serrer contre elle. L'accolade fut pleine de douceur.

\- Mon petit !

\- June…

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir et surtout de voir que tu vas bien. J'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Il ne fallait pas, bredouilla Neal en laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule, respirant son parfum.

June sourit et le berça.

\- Mon petit… Cette maison était tellement grande et vide sans toi.

Neal frémit et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux pour s'imprégner de sa douceur et de sa gentillesse. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Deux pas en arrière, Peter observait June serrer fermement Neal dans ses bras et fut heureux de voir à quel point le jeune homme s'abandonnait contre elle et se laissait faire. Neal avait besoin d'affection et June était là pour lui en donner. Elle l'aimait. Tout en continuant de serrer Neal contre elle, June adressa un petit sourire à Peter qui comprit que le moment était venu pour lui de les laisser seul. La vieille dame allait s'occuper de son jeune locataire fatigué. Peter sourit et lui fit signe de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler si elle en avait besoin de quelque chose avant de quitter la maison sur la pointe des pieds. Ce weekend, Neal aurait besoin de repos et June allait prendre soin de lui.

Une fois que Peter fut partit, June serra doucement Neal contre elle quelques minutes de plus avant de le lâcher. Le jeune homme se redressa et June lui trouva subitement un air fatigué et légéremment fiévreux.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de repos mon petit.

\- Le voyage m'a fatigué.

Neal fit un pas vers l'escalier mais, sa jambe blessée céda sous lui et June le rattrapa de justesse. Elle le stabilisa dans ses bras et jeta un air inquiet à sa cuisse droite.

\- Peter m'a dit que ce monstre t'avais tiré dessus.

\- J'ai reçu des soins là-bas, ça va aller. C'est juste que le voyage a été compliqué.

\- Tu sais mon enfant, quand Peter m'a parlé de ce sale type qui a comme réputation de ramener les fugitifs dans des sacs mortuaires, j'ai été terrifié pour toi... Je l'imaginais déjà en train de t'abattre alors, quand j'ai su que tu…

June ne termina pas sa phrase et Neal sentit toute l'angoisse que cette dernière avait ressentit pour lui. Cela le toucha et il se baissa pour la prendre de nouveau de ses bras.

\- Je vais bien June. Je vous l'assure. Je vais bien…

\- Mais il t'a tiré dessus mon petit. Si jamais il t'avait touché ailleurs…

\- Je suis là June. C'est fini…

La vieille dame hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Neal avant de se séparer de ses bras en essuyant une larme furtive au coin de son œil. Elle secoua ses cheveux en arrière et se mit à sourire en regardant le jeune homme qui s'était accroché à la rampe des escaliers.

\- Alors Neal, que fait-on ? Tu veux essayer de monter à ta chambre malgré les trois étages à grimper ou tu veux dormir sur le canapé ici, je pourrais t'allumer la cheminée pour te tenir au chaud.

\- Non, je préférerais ma chambre. Je ne pense pas que je vais en bouger du weekend et je serai moins au passage là-haut.

\- Comme tu voudras ! Mary et Charlotte, t'ont mis des draps propres et on rempli ton frigo. Je crois même que Charlotte t'a préparé un bon petit plat au cas où tu aurais faim.

\- C'est très gentil, dit Neal, touché que les deux bonnes de June se soit autant affairé pour lui.

\- C'est que vois-tu, dans cette maison, tout le monde tient beaucoup à toi Neal.

Le jeune homme sourit et June passa un bras dans son dos.

\- Allez, appuie-toi sur moi.

Neal sourit et passa un bras sur les épaules de June. Ils entreprirent la montée de marches en continuant de discuter. June le tenait fermement pour l'empêcher de tomber et quelque chose la chagrina.

\- Dis donc Neal, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es fais du soucis pendant ces six semaines.

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

\- Tu as maigri… Et tu maigris que quand quelque chose te travaille car tu en oublies de manger.

\- C'est vrai, admit Neal d'une voix sombre. Je ne voulais pas partir…

\- Je sais mon grand… J'ai trouvé ton mot sur mon oreiller tu sais… Je m'en suis voulu de n'avoir pas été là ce jour-là.

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé…

\- Si… J'aurais pu te dire au revoir en te serrant dans mes bras… J'ai tellement eu peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire.

\- Mais je suis rentré finalement…

\- Oui et j'espère que tu n'auras plus jamais à repartir mon petit…

Neal ne répondit rien mais, en lui-même, il espéra que c'était le cas. Il aimait New York, sa vie, Peter, Elizabeth, son équipe, son travail, cette maison et June… Il ne voulait plus être obligé de les quitter un jour. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le dernier palier et Neal laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- J'avoue que je ne vais pas descendre toutes les cinq minutes, dit-il en luttant contre la douleur qui irradiait de sa jambe.

June ouvrit la porte et l'aida à se diriger directement vers son lit. En entrant dans sa chambre, Neal se figea, rien n'avait changé. Sa toile inachevée se trouvait toujours sur le chevalet. C'était comme s'il était partit seulement la vieille. June frotta doucement son dos.

\- Tu as du mal à marcher ?

\- Non, non, bredouilla Neal en reprenant sa progression en direction de son lit.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber assis dessus avec un soupir de plaisir et toute la tension des six dernières semaines, comme celle de la traque de Collins, comme la fatigue de sa blessure et du voyage semblèrent se cumuler pour s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il était épuisé… Réellement épuisé. Neal frémit et ferma doucement les yeux. June le regarda avec un air inquiet.

\- Neal… Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien mon enfant.

\- Je suis épuisé, murmura Neal sans ouvrir les yeux.

June hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'évier pour lui servir un verre d'eau. Elle revint vers lui et lui frotta doucement l'épaule. Neal ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de constater que sa vision était floue. Il frémit et secoua la tête avant de prendre le verre que lui tendait sa logeuse. June nota que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Neal porta le verre à ses lèvres, se rendant compte subitement à quel point il avait soif. Il le fini d'un trait et le tendit à June en la remerciant. Cette dernière lui sourit et continua de le détailler. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et fiévreux. Sa peau trop blanche pour quelqu'un qui avait passé six semaines au soleil. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur son front.

\- Tu as un peu de fièvre.

\- Je vais bien June, vous pouvez me laisser.

\- Certainement pas tout de suite mon petit. J'ai préparé de quoi à te refaire un pansement, avant de te laisser dormir, je voudrais m'assurer que tu as été bien soigné.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Bien sûr que si, personne n'a changé ton pansement depuis le Cap Vert tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

\- June, je…

\- Ce n'est pas la première blessure par balle que je verrais tu sais !

Neal sourit avant de capituler en soupirant.

\- D'accord.

Avec des gestes lents, il commença à se déshabiller, enlevant sa veste et sa fine chemise blanche pour enfiler un haut de pyjama que lui tendit June. Puis, il défit sa ceinture et tenta maladroitement de se lever. Un vertige s'empara subitement de lui et il glapit avant de retomber assis sur le lit. June fut prêt de lui en un éclair et le prit par les épaules.

\- Neal ? ça va.

\- J'ai dû me lever trop vite.

\- D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Reste assis.

June se pencha et prit la taille du pantalon de Neal en lui disant.

\- Essaie de te soulever juste un peu mon petit.

Le jeune homme lui obéï et June tira doucement le pantalon en toile. Quand il glissa sur sa cuisse droite, elle vit Neal se crisper et laisser échapper un léger cri de douleur. Il avait mal, ce qui indiquait qu'il avait besoin de soin. Une fois qu'elle eut enlevé le pantalon, elle découvrit le bandage recouvert de sang séché qui entourait sa cuisse. Elle frémit, mais ne lui montra pas.

\- Allonge-toi mon garçon.

Neal ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'allongea prudement dans son lit en tentant de ne pas montrer qu'il avait encore des vertiges. June l'accompagna en lui souriant, bien consciente de son état réel.

\- Voilà, c'est bien…

Une fois qu'elle l'eut allongé, la vieille dame défit le bandage et grimaça à la vue de la plaie boursouflée et rouge qui barrait la cuisse du jeune homme. Elle posa la paume de sa main dessus et Neal siffla de douleur. La blessure était chaude et ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- D'accord Neal, dit-elle en passant une main douce et rassurante que sa joue, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais appeler Harry et il va venir voir cette jambe, d'accord ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine de le déranger.

\- Je n'aime pas l'aspect de ta blessure mon petit. Je ne vais pas attendre que tu meurs d'une septicémie dans ce lit. Surtout que tu as déjà un peu de fièvre.

Ne lui laissant pas le choix de contester sa décision, June tira prudement les couvertures sur Neal et ajouta d'une voix douce avant de lui donner un baiser maternel sur le front.

\- Je vais l'appeler, je reviens.

...

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry, l'ami médecin de June fut introduit dans la chambre de Neal par Mary l'une des deux bonnes de la vielle dame qui paraissait aussi inquiète que sa patronne. Cette dernière était assise au bord du lit de Neal, lui tenant la main pendant que le sommeil l'avait finalement vaincu. Harry se rapprocha de June et lui fit la bise avant de demander en observant le jeune homme.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- C'est à toi de me le dire. Il a un peu de fièvre et je n'aime pas beaucoup l'aspect de sa blessure.

\- Eh bien, je vais regarder ça.

June hocha la tête et se pencha sur Neal dont elle caressa affectueusement la joue en l'appelant.

\- Neal, mon garçon, réveille-toi. Neal.

Le jeune homme gémit et ses grands yeux bleus clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de s'ouvrir. Un peu perdu, il lui fallut une poignée de seconde pour se rappeler qu'il était enfin de retour chez lui.

\- June ?

\- Oui, lui sourit la vieille dame en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Harry est là, il va regarder ta jambe.

Neal hocha la tête et June se leva du lit pour lui laisser la place. Harry leva doucement les draps et observa la plaie sous le regard inquiet de June. Il effleura les bords de celle-ci et Neal se cabra de douleur. Le médecin retira sa main et se tourna vers June.

\- Tu as bien fait de m'appeler. Les points sont bien faits mais la plaie est trop rouge, j'ai peur qu'il y ait une infection en dessous. Je vais enlever les points, bien nettoyer et recoudre avant de faire une injection d'antibiotique pour tenter d'empêcher des complications.

\- Voilà un scénario qui ne m'enchante pas vraiment, marmonna Neal en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'en suis désolé, dit le médecin.

\- Fais donc ce que tu as à faire pour qu'il aille mieux, dit June en contournant le lit.

Bien consciente que Neal risquait de souffrir, elle s'allongea sur le lit à sa gauche et fit glisser son bras droit sous sa tête pour le tenir dans ses bras. Neal se laissa faire et tourna légèrement la tête pour se caler dans le cou de June en réprimant un long frémissement. La vieille dame lui caressa la joue avec affection et il se laissa faire. Il était si heureux de pouvoir retrouver ses bras et sa douceur. Elle lui avait tellement manqué… Pendant six semaines, Neal avait trouvé que la liberté ressemblait plus à une prison que son rayon de trois kilomètres au centre de Manhattan. Encore heureux que Mozzie ait été là avec lui car il n'aurait pas supporter de se retrouver seul… Il avait une famille ici et June en était un membre important. Il aimait sa main sur sa joue et ses gestes maternels qui lui faisaient tellement de bien… Le jeune homme frémit quand Harry coupa ses points et laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur lorsqu'il se mit à les arracher. June lui murmura quelques encouragements et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Tout va bien se passer Neal.

Harry sortit le reste de son matériel et, après un dernier regard à June, il se mit à désinfecter la plaie. Neal gémit et se cabra sous la douleur. Le sang pulsa à ses tempes et il faillit perdre connaissance. June serra sa main et le maintint contre elle tout en continuant à lui parler.

\- Courage mon garçon, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Tout ira bien après… Je sais que tu es assez fort pour le supporter… Courage mon petit… Courage…

Neal cessa de gémir et parvint à se contrôler. En revanche, il ne pu lutter contre les spasmes de ses muscles qui tentaient de repousser la douleur. June fut étonné par sa résistance et la manière dont il venait de parvenir à se contrôler. Neal frémit et enfouie sa tête plus profondement dans le cou de sa logeuse, heureux de la savoir auprès de lui. La vieille dame le laissa faire et serra plus fort sa main tout en continuant de l'encourager.

Allez, tiens bon mon garçon, c'est presque fini…

Le médecin termina rapidement et après s'être assuré que la plaie ne présentait plus de traces d'infection, il prépara son matériel pour le recoudre. Neal en profita pour essayer de se détendre un peu et prit quelques respirations courtes et peu profondes pour apporter un peu d'oxygène à son corps qui s'était retrouvé en apné pendant qu'Harry nettoyait sa blessure. Le médecin le laissa récupérer quelques instants de plus, bien conscient de la douleur qu'il lui avait occasionné. Quand Neal sembla se détendre, il se pencha sur sa plaie en lui disant.

Ça risque encore de faire mal mais je vais faire au mieux.

Neal lui jeta un coup d'œil et hocha la tête, tentant de se préparer à la douleur. Le médecin fit le premier point et le jeune homme laissa échapper un léger glapissement avant de tourner la tête pour enfouir de nouveau son visage dans le cou de June qui le serra doucement contre elle. Pendant tout le temps qu'il fallut pour le recoudre, Neal tenta de penser à autre chose, se blottissant dans les bras de cette femme qui lui avait tellement manqué et June, de son côté ne cessa de caresser sa joue en lui murmurant des petits mots d'encouragements.

\- Quand Harry eu fini, il se redressa.

\- Voilà, je vais vous faire une piqûre d'antibiotique contre l'infection et poser un pansement pour la nuit.

Neal délaissa l'épaule de June et jeta un coup d'œil à sa plaie. Le médecin lui fit donc un pansement avant de prendre son bras pour lui faire une injection d'antibiotique. Neal se laissa faire docilement et tenta de se redresser dans son lit mais, la douleur déchira sa jambe. Harry sortit un deuxième flacon pour lui faire une autre injection en disant.

\- Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour la douleur, ça va vous permettre de dormir au moins cette nuit.

Neal hocha la tête et le laissa faire. Une fois qu'il eu fini, Harry remballa ses affaires et se tourna vers June.

\- Surtout n'hésite pas à m'appeler si la fièvre revient.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, laissant June avec Neal. Cette dernière sourit à son jeune protégé.

\- Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait fait aussi mal mon garçon mais tu vois, tu en avais besoin.

\- Ce n'est pas grave June, la douleur sert juste à montrer que nous sommes encore en vie et puis, son injection doit marcher car je sens moins ma blessure.

\- Parfait, tu vas donc pouvoir dormir. Mais avant, tu dois manger quelque chose !

\- Non, je… Tenta de protester Neal.

\- Avec tous les médicaments qu'il t'a donné, il est hors de question que je te laisse dormir comme ça.

June se leva et ouvrit le frigo avant d'en sortir une casserole, qu'elle mit à chauffer sur le feu. Rapidement, une odeur de soupe, envahi un peu la chambre et Neal sourit.

\- Quand Peter m'a dit que tu avais été blessé, j'ai bien compris que tu n'aurais pas beaucoup d'appétit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle remplit un mug de soupe de légumes qu'elle tendit à Neal avec un verre d'eau qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet.

\- Allez, bois ça, je reviens.

June quitta la chambre et Neal sirota doucement sa soupe tout en se rendant compte qu'il en avait plus faim qu'il ne l'imaginait et qu'elle lui faisait du bien. Il venait juste de la finir quand June réapparut. Elle portait l'un de ses grandes robes d'hôtesse et s'était démaquillé. En souriant, elle prit la tasse des mains de Neal et la posa dans l'évier avant de revenir vers le lit dont elle fit le tour. Elle s'assit sur le lit à gauche du jeune homme avant de remonter la couverture sur lui et de prendre un livre. Neal la regarda faire avec un air intrigué.

\- Je dois surveiller ta fièvre.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin June, vous savez…

\- Bien sûr que si… Une mère se doit de prendre soin de son fils mon petit, dit-elle en remettant en place l'une de ses mèches de cheveux qui tombait devant son visage.

\- Mais vous n'êtes...

\- Chuuut… Tu sais que c'est faux… Tu sais ce que je t'ai promis dés ce premier jour après notre rencontre à la friperie….

Neal lui sourit et se laissa couler dans le lit. June s'installa à ses côtés et ouvrit son livre. Elle l'observa fermer les yeux et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur le front avant de se redresser. Neal frémit et posa sa tête contre elle en fermant les yeux. June lui murmura avec amour.

\- Bonne nuit mon petit, repose-toi bien. Tu es de retour à la maison… Tout ira bien…

Neal hocha la tête et laissa sa fatigue l'envahir. Il frémit. Partir au bout du monde pouvait donner l'illusion d'être libre mais le vrai bonheur, finalement, c'était d'être ici… à New York… dans cette chambre… pelotonné contre cette femme qui l'aimait tant et qui serai toujours prêt à lui venir en aide… Comme Peter… Oui, ici il avait des amis… un foyer… une famille et mon Dieu, que tout cela avait pu lui manquer pendant ces six semaines… Alors, Neal se retourna sur le côté pour s'appuyer contre June et se laissa dériver dans le sommeil avec l'impression d'être enfin de retour chez lui…

...

Quand Peter arriva à la maison de June le lendemain matin, il croisa la vieille dame qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous venez le chercher ?

\- Eh bien, rentrer était une chose, mais nous avons des tas de papiers à faire si je veux espérer lui éviter de retourner en prison.

\- Il est épuisé Peter, le coupa June. Totalement épuisé, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tranquille au moins pour aujourd'hui. Sa blessure est loin d'être guérie. Il lui faut du repos.

\- Je suis désolé June, je lui laisserais quelques jours après, mais aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment besoin de lui. Je refuse de l'avoir ramené de cette île si c'est pour le mettre dans une cellule.

June hôcha la tête. Elle aussi refusé de le voir repartir en prison.

\- Ne le fatiguez pas plus alors s'il vous plaît.

Peter hocha la tête et ils montèrent à l'appartement.

Neal était endormi dans son lit. Il avait l'air paisible, même si son visage était trop blanc. Peter se sentit un peu coupable d'être obligé de le réveiller et June passa devant pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle caressa doucement la joue de Neal et se pencha sur lui pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue en disant.

\- Mon petit… Réveille-toi Neal… Réveille-toi… Neal…

Le jeune homme frémit et s'étira doucement en grimaçant avant de sourire faiblement à June qui lui caressa la joue.

\- Je crois que tu vas être obligé de te lever.

Neal regarda par-dessus l'épaule de June et vit Peter. Il sursauta et chercha une horloge du regard.

\- Oh mince, je suis désolé Peter.

June se leva du lit et Neal repoussa les couvertures. Il se leva aussi vite qu'il le put mais un vertige le frappa pendant que sa jambe blessée cédé sous son poids. Il s'écroula mais Peter le rattrapa en passant un bras à sa taille et un autre sous son épaule.

\- Je te tiens.

Tout en le retenant, Peter vit la douleur et la fatigue marquer le visage trop blanc de son jeune ami. Neal frémit et ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser le vertige qui ne voulait pas le quitter.

\- Laisse-moi juste deux minutes.

\- Non…

Neal ouvrit doucement les yeux, étonné par la réponse de Peter. Ce dernier le dévisageait avec un air grave.

\- Je t'assure que… commença Neal.

\- Chut, ne dit rien… Il est hors de question que je t'emmène au bureau dans cet état. Tu es épuisé… Tu as besoin de repos.

\- Non, ça va aller, dit Neal en se détachant des bras de son ami.

Il tenta de lui montrer que tout allait bien en se détachant de ses bras mais, il faillit s'écrouler et Peter le rattrapa de nouveau, l'aidant à s'asseoir sur son lit. Une de ses mains se posa sur la joue de Neal.

\- Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as besoin de repos alors rallonge-toi, je vais me débrouiller.

\- Peter…

\- Non, Neal. Ce n'est pas négociable. Rallonge-toi.

Le jeune homme capitula et se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers bien content finalement de pouvoir continuer à se reposer. Il ferma les yeux et sentit Peter remonter les couvertures sur lui avant de poser une main sur son front pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Puis, il se laissa tomber assis à côté de lui sur le lit. Neal ouvrit les yeux et vit Peter le regarder en souriant. C'était le même sourire franc et heureux dont il l'avait gratifié au Cap Vert avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Allez repose-toi, je m'occupe de tout. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir donc reprends des forces, je viendrais te voir ce soir en partant du bureau.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Je sais, mais qu'est ce que tu veux, je vais devoir expliqué à El comment tu vas et si je ne passe pas, elle va débarquer tout de suite pour venir te materner avec June.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air si mal.

\- Oui, mais moi je compte bien passer la soirée avec ma femme.

Neal sourit et Peter lui donna une petit tape sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme ferma donc les yeux et ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir. Peter le regarda s'effondrer et sourit en posant de nouveau sa main sur son épaule.

\- Et puis, moi aussi j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas. J'ai tellement était inquiet pendant ces six semaines… J'ai tellement eu peur quand j'ai vu que c'était Collins qu'on envoyait après toi… Dors Neal… Tu es de nouveau à la maison… Je vais tout arranger…

...

Quand Peter arriva seul au bureau, Hughes n'en fut pas ravi.

\- Peter ! Je pourrais savoir pourquoi Caffrey n'est pas avec vous ? Vous savez que nous avons besoin de lui pour les papiers !

\- Il est épuisé et loin d'être guéri. Le voyage l'a fatigué. J'ai préféré le laisser dormir.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que nous n'avons pas encore tout à fait trancher son cas ?

\- Je sais mais, cela ne change rien au fait qu'il était incapable de se tenir debout ce matin.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas trouvé une canne pour l'aider à marcher comme tout le monde ?

\- Ne soyez pas cynique Reese. Sa blessure avait été mal soigné et il a eu besoin de soins supplémentaires hier au soir. Il est faible et épuisé. Je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de l'amener ici, si c'est pour qu'il perde connaissance au milieu du bureau.

\- Vous n'en rajoutez pas ?

\- Allez le voir ! Si vous ne me croyez pas ! Vous jugerez par vous-même comme ça !

...

Hughes ne répondit rien mais décida donc de prendre Peter au mot et, finalement, il se retrouva devant la maison de June. En le découvrant celle-ci fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je vous connais, vous êtes le chef de l'unité des Cols Blancs de New York. Est-ce que vous êtes venu jusque chez moi pour vérifier ce que Peter vous as dit ?

Le chef de l'unité fut troubler par la vieille dame.

\- Eh bien, j'avais besoin de parler à Caffrey.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, répondit cette dernière en le faisant entrer. Vous venez vérifier !

Elle ferma la porte avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Bien, alors prenez l'escalier et arrêtez-vous au troisième étage c'est la porte à droite du palier et ne vous inquiétez pas la porte n'est pas souvent verrouillée. Mais ne le fatiguez pas trop.

Hughes hocha la tête et prit l'escalier.

Hughes arriva sur le palier et poussa la porte de l'appartement de Neal. Tout lui paru calme et il tourna la tête sur le côté, découvrant le jeune homme allongé dans son lit en train de dormir. Son visage était pâle et il se sentit légèrement coupable d'être là mais, il avait besoin de parler au jeune consultant. Il s'approcha donc du lit et se pencha au-dessus de Neal qui dormait. Après une certaine hésitation, il secoua son épaule en l'appelant.

\- Caffrey ! Hey ! Caffrey !

Neal ne bougea pas tout de suite et Hughes le secoua plus fermement tout en haussant le ton.

\- Caffrey !

Cette fois le jeune homme se réveilla et, quand il découvrit le visage de Hughes au dessus de lui, il sursauta et fit un bond pour se projeter à l'arrière de son lit pendant que son cœur accéléra.

\- Non, je vous prie, je vais venir travailler, ne me renvoyez pas en prison ! S'exclama Neal.

Le chef d'unité fut touché par le cri de terreur et la panique sincère du jeune consultant. Il voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre pour le moment mais, Neal recula et se leva du lit, oubliant sa jambe blessé. Quand il tenta de se mettre debout, cette dernière céda et il s'écroula en glapissant de douleur. Hughes bondit dans sa direction et se pencha au-dessus du jeune homme affalé sur le sol où il continuait de grimacer.

\- Allez, doucement Caffrey… Du calme… Je ne suis pas là pour vous remettre en prison...

Le jeune homme regarda son chef avec un air interloqué et frémit quand ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Alors qu'est ce que…

\- J'ai discuté avec Peter, dit Hughes en passant une main sous son épaule pour l'aider à se relever.

Neal accepta son aide et se leva en gémissant avant de se laisser tomber assis sur son lit. Les yeux de Hughes tombèrent sur le bandage ensanglanté autour de sa cuisse et il lui demanda.

\- Comment va cette jambe ?

\- Je vais bien… Je peux revenir travailler si vous me laissez juste le temps de m'habiller.

Hughes observa le visage pâle et les lèvres presque blanches du jeune homme assis en face de lui.

\- Et la réalité ?

Neal redressa la tête pour le détailler avec un air interloqué ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait chez lui.

\- Je vais bien, répéta le jeune homme.

Hughes le vit tenter de réprimer un frisson et comprit que le jeune homme se sentait sans doute bien plus mal que ce qu'il voulait lui avouer. Il tenta de lui faire remarquer mais Neal ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se redressa une nouvelle fois. Il voulu se diriger vers la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait son costume mais sa jambe se mit à trembler et Hughes se précipita pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écroule de nouveau. Neal vacilla et son chef l'attrapa par la taille. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

\- Allez, ça suffit Caffrey, je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas en état de venir au bureau. Il faut se rallonger.

\- Si vous me laisser juste quelques minutes…

\- Non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Allez, rallongez-vous.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Hughes ramena le jeune homme à son lit. Il refusait de le laisser venir travailler, alors qu'il lui paraissait aussi fragile. Au passage, il se rendit compte que sa peau était moite et cela l'interpella. Neal se laissa tomber assis sur le lit en tremblant et, sans lui demander, Hughes posa une main sur son front. Neal frémit de nouveau.

\- Vous prenez quelque chose pour cette fièvre ?

Neal le regarda, interloqué par sa question et lui répondit en bredouillant, prit au dépourvu par la question.

\- Eh bien… Je pense que le médecin m'a donné quelque chose… June a posé le sachet sur la table et…

Hughes laissa Neal et ouvrit le sac en papier pôur parcourir la prescription. Il sortit une boîte et se dirigea vers l'évier pour remplir un verre d'eau avant de revenir vers le jeune homme. Il lui tendit le verre et la boîte en lui disant.

\- Prenez en deux.

Neal le remercia d'un hochement de tête et prit ses comprimés sans rien dire, étonné par la sollicitude et la légère inquiétude qu'il ressentait chez le chef de l'Unité des Cols Blancs de New York. Hughes le laissa terminer le verre et le posa sur sa table de chevet avant de lui dire.

\- Allez, rallongez-vous Caffrey.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Neal. Je vous assure que je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour m'habiller.

\- Sauf que je refuse de vous voir au bureau dans cet état. Peter a raison vous avez besoin de repos.

\- Je sais mais vous savez monsieur, je peux très bien…

\- Caffrey ! Rallongez-vous !

Son ton était celui d'un ordre et Neal frémit avant de laisser son corps fatigué s'étendre de nouveau sur le lit. Hughes le regarda faire et nota la grimace de douleur qui parcouru son visage livide et épuisé. Peter avait raison, le jeune consultant avait, pour le moment, surtout besoin de se reposer. Neal s'allongea et Hughes remonta la couverture sur lui avant de se laisser tomber assis à côté de lui sur le bord du lit.

\- Allez, maintenant il faut dormir Caffrey. Je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger…

\- Ne le soyez pas je peux…

\- Neal, vous êtes livide… Je ne veux pas vous voir vous effondrer d'épuisement au bureau. Nous ferons les papiers nécessaires et Peter viendra vous voir ce soir. Dormez Neal.

Intrigué par le ton et l'emploi de son prénom, Neal hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il ne mit que quelques secondes pour s'endormir et Hughes resta assis sur le bord de son lit quelques minutes pour le surveiller un peu, comprenant les attentions que Peter pouvaient avoir envers le jeune homme… Il était épuisé, livide et le voir dans cet état l'inquiétait. Il allait essayer de faire un rapport sur Collins. Neal Caffrey était peut-être un criminel mais, il était devenu en trois ans, un des membres de son unité. Hughes savait qu'il lui devait la résolution de plusieurs cas compliqués pour lesquels il n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa vie. Le voir aussi blanc et fatigué, lui faisait un pincement au cœur. Il ne méritait pas ça… Il ne méritait pas de se faire tirer dessus par un vulgaire chasseur de prime… Caffrey était quelqu'un de complexe. Hughes savait que Peter le considérait comme un ami et il avait toujours peur que cela ne se retourne contre lui mais, pour le moment cela ne comptait pas. Il était de retour et il avait besoin de se refaire une santé… Et au final Hughes ressentait une certaine satisfaction... Il était satisfait aussi que Peter ai trouvé un moyen de le ramener ici à New York… Il lui avait manqué… Et pas seulement pour son taux de réussite. Neal était un gamin attachant et un vrai membre de son unité et il s'en voulu un peu d'avoir cru qu'il faisait la comédie avec sa jambe… il avait vraiment mal et besoin de repos… Alors, il resta de longues minutes à ses côtés, surveillant sa respiration et attendant de voir si sa fièvre baissait…


End file.
